


Before It All Began

by SnowLeFae



Category: Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, F/M, Gen, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLeFae/pseuds/SnowLeFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before it all began... They truly did meet once. And of course, it was through song.</p><p>A charming moment between a young Snow White and her nanny. (And a hidden onlooker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It All Began

A sweet melody danced through the long grasses of the spacious field. A young girl with hair as dark as night and skin as white and smooth as snow lay upon the grass, cushioned by the many layers of her honey coloured skirts. Arms sprawled as far away from her tiny body as she could reach, she stared at the soft fluffy clouds as they lazily floated in the clear blue sky above. Bold, red lips parted and a voice as young and sparkling as chimes filled the air………

_“Some day my prince will come._  
 _Some day I’ll find my love._  
 _And how thrilling that moment will be_  
 _When the prince of my dreams comes to me!_

_He’ll whisper, ‘I love you’_  
 _And steal a kiss or two._  
 _Though he’s far away,_  
 _I’ll find my love some day…_  
 _Some day when my dreams come true.”_

The little girl smiled at her loving tune and proceeded to make a flower crown as she hummed the song again. Not a moment after her earthy crown was finished, a frantic woman in a tattered dress hurriedly made her way across the field. Tripping several times, in which she would be completely hidden from the girl’s view by the tall grasses, she eventually stood in front of the girl.

“Young Miss!” she shrieked with a large huff. “You know full well what Her Majesty will say if she hears of your little adventures beyond the castle walls!” The young girl lowered her head to stare at the now dull grass crown in her lap.

Whimpering slightly, she whispered, “But Maria…No one notices I’m gone, anyway…”

A light sniffle was quickly muffled by a small hand. Maria’s eyes softened as she stared down at the young Princess. Heaving a deep sigh, she gathered her skirts in her hands and plopped herself next to the tearful child. Bringing her into a warm hug, she reminded her, “That is not true, my dear. I am here, am I not?”

The Princess buried her face in Maria’s shoulder and whispered, more to herself than Maria, “Only you, Maria, only you…”Absentmindedly, Maria ran her lean fingers through the Princess’ many dark strands of hair.

“Princess…” she spoke with an almost wistful tone.The Princess in question lifted her head slightly to pear at her caregiver of many years.

“Yes, Maria?” she inquired with a slight sniff to ease her runny nose.

“Could you, perhaps,” Maria paused and tilted her head to the side as she stared intently at a small red ladybug who was currently making her way up Maria’s simple, brown shoes, “Could you, perhaps, sing the little melody you were singing before, once again?”

Shining azure eyes stared up at the woman in shock before slowly softening and glancing at the fores tat the edge of the clearing. A peaceful smile played along her deep, crimson lips as she seemingly sang to both Maria and the mysterious forest.

_“Some day my prince will come._  
 _Some day we’ll meet again._  
 _And away to his castle we’ll go_  
 _To be happy forever, I know._

_Some day when spring is here,_  
 _We’ll find our love anew._  
 _And the birds will sing_  
 _And wedding bells will ring,_  
 _Some day when my dreams come true…”_

As her song slowed to a mere hum, Maria rested her puzzled gaze upon the small Princess in her lap.“’Some day we’ll meet again ’ ?”

The Princess giggled, “Why, of course. Again.”

Abruptly jumping out of her friend’s hold, she twirled around to face the looming trees not far away. A playful wink was thrown at the forest before she giggled merrily once more before dashing towards the castle. Maria gave a startled cry and promptly ran after her little mistress.

Just on the outskirts of the field, a young boy hid discreetly behind a large and old oak tree. Having watched the Princess for some time and having listened to her song, he smiled secretively before whispering his own song into the wind.

_“One song,_  
 _I have but one song._  
 _One song,_  
 _Only for you…_  
  
 _One love_  
 _That has possessed me._  
 _One love_  
 _Thrilling me through…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or songs associated with the film or lore behind Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.


End file.
